Date?
by Vindax
Summary: May is set up by her mother and ends up spending the day with Drew. Contestshipping. One-shot.


May's eyes slowly flitted open to the large expanse of wall before her, she rolled over lazily and was instantly blinded by a flash of light. May sat up quickly and began rubbing her eyes; she turned around and sighed in irritation at the thin sunbeam settled on her pillow. _Always such perfect aim._

May glanced around her room for a moment and then took a deep, long stretch, reaching for the roof. At the realization that she was hungry, she peeled away her covers and rolled out of bed.

May left her room still wearing her pajamas and slowly shuffled downstairs. Upon reaching the bottom, she yawned loudly and bee-lined for the kitchen.

Caroline continued her chores as May stumbled in and sank into a stool by the kitchen counter. 'Mom, I'm hungry, Where's breakfast?' May whined as she placed her chin on the marble counter.

'Breakfast is for those who get up in the morning,' she responded cheerfully as she put away some plates.

May groaned and began slouching all over the counter. Caroline witnessed the spectacle and giggled lightly.

Caroline turned to her daughter and leaned on the counter across from her with a big smile. 'Tell you what, if you go get some eggs for dinner tonight, I'll have lunch ready for you when you get back.'

'Aww, can't you get Max to do it?' May pouted, wanting to get some food in her stomach and go back to bed.

'He's at school dear, not everyone is on their holiday's.'

'Okay, fine,' sighed May as she swiveled off the stool and walked out the kitchen.

'Thank you dear,' Caroline called out to her.

May trudged up the stairs and into her room heartbroken. However instead of being saddened by her growling stomach, she decided to reinvigorate herself. _The sooner this done, the sooner I can eat, _she thought with a fire in her eyes.

May opened her wardrobe with newfound gusto and began changing out of her pajamas.

A few minutes later, May twirled in front of her mirror in a red sundress. Satisfied with her choice, she donned a denim jacket, her usual red bandanna and made her way downstairs.

'I'll be back in a bit,' May called from the front door while she put her shoes on.

Caroline poked her head into the hallway, 'Okay dear, hope you have fun.'

May turned to her mother with her hand on the doorknob, 'it's just a trip to the market mom.' She opened the door and was on her way.

Immediately after May left, Caroline picked up her phone and began dialing excitedly. 'She's on her way,' she proclaimed gleefully into the phone.

On the other end of the phone, Drew was waiting in a street just outside of the market place with a worried expression.

'Are you sure about this?'

'Don't worry, it'll be fine dear,' Caroline reassured him. 'Now you two go have fun, and if she gets suspicious, just promise to buy her lunch.'

'But-.'

'Bye,' Caroline chimed as she hung up with a huge smile spread across her face.

Drew looked at his phone and sighed. _Like mother like daughter._

* * *

><p>May looked up at the clear sky serenely as she strolled through the quiet streets.<p>

She stopped for a moment to relish in comfort as a cool breeze passed by her... until her stomach interrupted her relaxation with a deep growl.

_Maybe I can sneak in a small snack before I go back, _May thought joyfully as she hastened her pace. She rounded a corner close to the market entrance and saw a small group of people standing just outside of it.

Upon getting closer to the group, May perked up when she recognized the boy with the green head of hair.

Drew was standing against a wall with his arms crossed, clearly uncomfortable by the presence of the two women. The shorter of the two was leaning in close to him and touching his arm.

'Come on cutie, come play with us,' she requested sweetly.

Drew turned away slightly, 'Thank you but I'm fine.'

The taller girl turned to the shorter one and grabbed her hand, 'this is taking to long, let's go.'

'Alright,' the shorter one said disappointedly, 'bye cutie.' Drew placed the back of his head against the wall and breathed a sigh of relief as the two women walked away.

Drew straightened up and was startled slightly when he saw May walking towards him. His surprise was replaced with doubt when he noticed the huge grin spread across her face.

May made a mock cell phone with her hand and placed it near her ear. 'Hello, police?' Drew rolled his eyes at the act. 'I just witnessed a train wreck outside the market, this poor boy must have tripped over himself and it was just awful.'

Drew looked May up and down and flicked his hair, 'the only train wreck here is your outfit.'

'That's rude.' May looked down at herself, _what's wrong with my outfit?_ She looked at what Drew was wearing; blue jeans and a long sleeved black t-shirt with a white sleeveless shirt worn over it. However she decided against saying anything about the clothes... he might throw a fit.

'It's that attitude that's making the girl's run away from you,' snapped May.

Drew raised an eyebrow, 'is that so? Then please, regale me with your extensive knowledge,' Drew mocked while bowing slightly. 'How did you get your boyfriend?'

May looked away and shrugged, 'I just... don't want one right now.'

Drew smirked, 'nice excuse.'

May glared daggers into him before turning away sharply, 'whatever, I don't have time for this.' She started walking away with Drew not far behind.

'Where are you going?'

'Shopping,' May answered irritably. 'I need to get some eggs for dinner tonight, why?'

'I'll come with you.'

May halted instantly and spun to face him. 'Why?' She asked suspiciously, 'what are you doing out here anyway?'

Drew was taken aback by the sudden question. 'I... need to get... eggs... for dinner...' Drew face palmed mentally.

May raised an eyebrow, 'eggs?'

'Eggs,' Drew nodded.

May crossed her arms and furrowed her brow, 'you need to get eggs, four stations away from your house?'

Drew stared at May blankly, '... my mother really likes these eggs.'

He could feel her distrust rising as she stared at him. He thought hard for a way out of this situation, and then he remembered Caroline's advice.

'I'll buy you lunch.'

May lit up at the proposition and grabbed Drew by the hand. 'Really? Okay let's go,' she cheered joyfully while dragging the blushing Drew along to the market.

* * *

><p>May was practically drooling as she opened the oaken doors to the small, dark wood restaurant. It was warm and buzzing with excitement on the inside, as people ordered, ate and talked with one another.<p>

Drew scanned the varied wooden tables and spied an empty one by the window. Before he could even take a step forward May bolted passed him, sat at the table and ripped open a menu.

_So much for chivalry_ he thought, disappointed that he couldn't hold a chair out for her.

Drew watched as May looked up and down the menu with a feverish gleam and thought it best not to interrupt her. He made his way over to the drink bar.

While his coffee was brewing he let out a long smooth breath to calm his nerves. _All right, she's here... Now what? Confess? Do I even have to? I mean I already asked her out on a date... Kinda... Sorta... Not really... Should I confess? I don't know, maybe. _Drew let out a large sigh in frustration.

Drew glanced to where May was sitting, happily chatting with a waitress when she brought over some chips. He felt himself calming as he continued to watch May laugh and smile, she noticed him watching and waved him over excitedly. _I suppose I'll just see where this takes me; _Drew thought contently as he grabbed his coffee and made his way over to her.

Drew could hear the sound of his wallet screaming as he sat across from May and watched her devour plate after plate. 'I'd say don't choke, but I fear more for the food in this scenario.'

May glanced up from her meal and glared, 'what was that?'

'Nothing,' Drew smirked as he bit into a chip. He noticed May's eyes widen in horror for some reason and became worried, 'what's wrong?'

'You stole my chip,' she accused, scowling at him.

Drew's brow furrowed, 'so? You have a whole pile of them.' He beckoned to the plate full of chips in-between them.

'But I was saving that one,' May whined.

'What's the difference between that one and any other one?'

'It was the biggest, you could have taken any chip from the sides but you took the biggest one from the top.'

'Oh, so it's okay if I take one from the sides?' Drew pinched a chip from the plate.

'Hey!' May grasped his wrist before he could retract it and ate the chip from his hand.

'Hey guys, what's going on?'

May and Drew turned to the voice and saw a girl with long dark blue hair wearing a white skirt, knee high stockings and a black shirt with a small white tie.

May leapt from her chair, 'Dawn!' She cried happily at the sudden encounter. The two embraced one another in a deep, loving hug.

'What are you doing here?' May asked, breaking off the hug.

'I was passing by and came in to say hello when I saw you guys through the window,' Dawn responded cheerfully as they sat down, still holding hands.

'You look so cute, how have you been?' May asked

'I've been great,' Dawn glanced sidelong at Drew. 'I'm a bit thirsty though.'

Drew took that as a sign to leave and give them some time to catch up, 'I'll go get us some drinks.'

'Thanks Drew,' Dawn called after him as he made his way to the drink bar.

Dawn whipped around to face May and pulled her in closer, bursting with excitement. 'Oh my god I always knew this would happen, you two are on a date aren't you? Are you two going out?'

'What? No,' May shrieked, a slight blush appearing from the sudden outburst.

Dawn rolled her eyes. 'Oh come on, that scene just then was so hot,' she stared off into the distance wistfully. 'Him feeding you, you eating from his hand, it was adorable,' she squealed.

May shook her head frantically and held up her hands in defense. 'No, he stole my chip and I was just taking it back,' May said, still a little angry from the incident.

Dawn slouched at the confession. 'Ah yes, the greatest sin,' she giggled.

'It is,' May pouted, crossing her arms.

Dawn leaned back into her chair and looked at May slyly. 'If you're not on a date, what are you doing here?'

May shrugged. 'We happened to have something to do in the area and decided to have lunch together,' she mumbled meekly.

'Sure,' Dawn chimed doubtfully. 'Did you pay for your share?'

May looked around nervously, not wanting to answer. 'Well...' she struggled. '...No...'

A big grin spread across Dawn's face, 'I see.'

'There's nothing to see,' May spouted angrily. 'I don't even like him that way and neither does he.'

'Are you kidding?' Dawn scoffed. 'You two have the biggest crush's on each other.'

'We do not,' May snapped.

'You so do.'

They both stared, neither willing to back down. May gave in, looked away shyly and began twiddling her thumbs. 'He's probably got a girlfriend anyway,' she whispered.

Dawn smiled, 'so you care if he has a girlfriend.'

May groaned, 'Dawn.'

Dawn decided that was enough teasing for now. 'I'm pretty sure he doesn't,' she said reassuringly.

'What makes you say that?'

'Well...' Dawn turned to watch Drew while he was grabbing the drinks. May followed her gaze. 'I guess he's pretty hot if you're into that-.'

May snorted and turned to Dawn with a thin grin, 'I suppose you'd prefer him if he had long purple hair, wore a constant scowl and ignored your every word.'

Dawn looked at May calmly. 'I don't know what you're insinuating,' she chimed smoothly.

'Sure you don't,' May taunted sweetly.

'But...' Dawn continued, ignoring the provocation. 'He's not really comfortable around most women.'

'Comfortable?' May asked, surprised. 'He's getting hit on constantly, he's getting hit on right now.' Dawn looked back to Drew and saw a young tanned girl chatting with him. 'Just wait,' chimed Dawn.

The girl bit her lip and stepped closer to Drew. He took a step back quickly and bumped into someone getting a refill. He turned to help the man and during the confusion the tanned girl rolled her eyes and walked away.

'See,' Dawn stated.

May shrugged, 'see what? He sucks?'

Dawn sighed, 'Whenever he's getting hit on, he's not acting like himself.' Dawn motioned towards Drew as he apologized to the man. 'Drew would be to afraid of spilling something on his clothes to act that clumsy around a drink bar.'

May thought hard about the other times Drew had been hit on and realized that she had never seen him leave with any of them, or even take anything from them.

Dawn noticed May wavering and decided to push a little further. She placed a hand over May's with a heartwarming smile, 'you're the only one he can act normal around.'

May was a little happy, but quickly discarded the emotion as well as Dawn's hand. 'That doesn't mean he doesn't have a girlfriend.'

Dawn was somewhat disheartened by May's pessimism, 'there's only one way to find out isn't there.'

'Whatever.' May shoved some chips into her mouth irritably, not wanting any further discussion on the subject.

Dawn took that as her cue to leave and got up.

'Well good luck with that.' Dawn winked, 'I'll leave you two lovebirds alone.'

May waved as she began to leave. 'Say hi to Paul for me,' she jeered.

Before she left, Dawn turned and poked her tongue out towards May.

May took a deep breath and collected her thoughts as Drew returned with a curious expression. 'Where's Dawn going?'

'To bash her head against a wall,' giggled May.

Drew ignored the comment. 'But I just got her this drink.'

'I'll take it,' May said happily.

'Of course you will,' Drew chuckled, handing the drinks to her.

May watched Drew intently as he sat back down. She chose to take some of Dawn's advice.

May grinned amusingly, 'epic fail over there by the way.'

'Oh, you saw that.' Drew put down his coffee with a sigh. 'They're always so aggressive, but I still feel bad for turning them down.'

May's eye's widened in disbelief. 'Wow, I think every guy in the world wants to punch you in the face right now.'

'Hmph.' Drew flicked his hair with a grin. 'Jealousy is such an ugly emotion.'

May giggled and began swirling her drink with a straw, while watching Drew drink his coffee. She wondered whether she should ask if he has a girlfriend, She suddenly stopped swirling and started furiously drinking her cola. She slammed her cup down, fed up with these feelings. _Damn it Dawn._

'Thanks for lunch Drew, but I should go and finish my errand.' She went to get up until Drew stopped her, 'why? It's still early.'

'Yeah, but-.'

'Besides, you said you need the eggs for dinner.' Drew leaned across the table lightly with a cool smirk on his face. 'So unless you have anything else to do, let's go have some fun.'

_So he thinks I have nothing else to do,_ May thought angrily. She was very tempted to turn him down. But, she stared into his calm green eyes and she relinquished.

_...I guess it might be fun... and it's not like i do have anything else to do._

May stood up and smiled sweetly, 'okay, let's go have some fun.'

* * *

><p>May looked around the boutique and marveled at how white and fluffy the walls and floor was. As she paced slowly through the vividly colorful isle of clothes she could smell a sweet, relaxing aroma in the air.<p>

_It's like shopping inside a marshmallow _she thought cheerfully. May picked some clothes off of a rack and thought they looked pretty cute.

Drew looked over May's shoulder at what she was holding, 'what are you looking at?' He saw her holding a yellow bikini and blushed slightly at the mental image now seared into his mind.

May grinned cheekily and held the swimwear up to Drew's body. 'This would look fantastic on you,' she giggled.

Drew flicked his hair with a smirk. 'You're right, much better on me than it would you.'

'Then you should try it on,' May said mischievously.

'Pass,' Drew shrugged. 'Now these would actually look good on you,' he pulled out a varied assortment of clothes and held them out to May.

May looked at the large pile in bewilderment, 'you can't honestly expect me to try all of these on.'

'My mistake, I just thought you'd want to wear some nice clothes for a change,' Drew sighed sarcastically.

May stamped her foot and put her hands on her waist angrily. 'My wardrobe and fashion sense are just fine thank you very much,' she snapped.

Drew smirked at May's reaction. 'Clearly not, considering you just tried to make me wear a bikini.'

'Oh, go wear some aquamarine pants,' May jabbed bitterly as she took the clothes from Drew and made her way to the changing rooms.

Drew frantically turned towards her. 'Shut up, they were in style,' he shrieked. A deep scarlet spread through his face.

After a while of being Drew's dress up doll, May exhaustively flopped down in a chair while Drew came in and out of the dressing room, repeatedly.

'Does this look okay?' He asked sincerely while looking at himself in the mirror.

'Yes Drew, it looks fine,' she answered in a monotone voice, not really looking.

Drew came out of the room wearing something different. 'What about this?'

'Looks great.'

'What do you think of this color combination?'

'Fantastic.'

'How about this top with these pants?'

'Amazing.'

'But what about this?'

'Wonderful.'

This continued for a long time until Drew was satisfied. May was waiting patiently for Drew by the entrance while he reserved some items. She glanced at him to see what was taking so long, and became irritated when she noticed a shop attendant giggling with him by the counter.

The attendant noticed May watching and flashed an evil sneer. May was about to go over there with a clenched fist, until Drew started walking towards her.

'This shop is great,' Drew professed contently, 'I'll have to come back here some time.

May crossed her arms. 'Enjoy your conversation?' She asked exasperated.

Drew raised an eyebrow in confusion, 'uh, yeah I suppose.'

'How nice of you to make me wait for so long while you were off having a merry little chat.' May turned and exited the boutique, with Drew not far behind. 'I thought you found it so annoying when they constantly come at you.'

'True, but I do understand where they're coming from.' Drew flicked his hair. 'After all, sexy is my middle name.'

May snapped her head away from Drew. 'Is your first name not?' She said harshly.

Drew peeked sidelong at the back of May's head and could feel the contempt flowing off of her.

'All right then, what do you want to do?' Drew asked, hoping she wouldn't bite his head off.

May thought for a moment and grinned. She knew exactly what she wanted to do.

* * *

><p>Drew leaned against a red race car while May furiously beat a large drum to the rhythm of the song. She slammed the sticks down on the drum with a large boom as she finished the song. The game freaked out with lights and sounds because she got a high score.<p>

May started jumping and cheering at her achievement.

'Better?' Drew asked, glad she took her frustrations out on the drum rather than himself. May spun towards him with a big, toothy grin. 'Much,' she puffed.

'Of course you'd be good at bashing things,' Drew taunted playfully.

'I thought jealousy was an ugly emotion,' May responded with a wink.

'Hmph, let's see who's jealous after I beat you at this racing game,' Drew challenged, tapping the red car he was leaning against.

'You're on,' May accepted confidently.

They both began exploring the arcade after the race. It was dark, save for the video games situated everywhere. There were playful tunes and flashing lights buzzing all around them as they made their way through the slightly cramped walkways.

May stopped in front of a test of strength hammer game. 'I'm going to give this a shot.' She flung the hammer above her head and slammed it down with great vigor. A thin stream of light shot up from the bottom and just fell short of reaching the top.

'Oh well,' May sighed, satisfied at her attempt. She swung the hammer towards Drew, 'Are you having a shot?'

'No thanks, this game requires no skill or finesse of any kind, it's hardly worth the time to-.'

'So you're afraid of losing to a little girl,' May interrupted jokingly.

Drew snatched the hammer from her and moved in front of the podium. He started shooing May away, 'you might want to take a step back.' May rolled her eyes and did as she was told.

Drew flicked his hair and began aligning himself just right. 'This game requires more than just raw power,' he lectured, raising the hammer above his head. 'It also requires technique!' He roared, slamming the hammer down with a mighty crash.

The light flaccidly rose just below half way and then shot back down.

May stepped up to him giggling and patted him on the back. 'Don't worry, I'll always protect you.'

'Thanks,' Drew growled.

'No problem,' she reassured him. 'It's what you do with helpless maidens,' she snickered.

May was holding her sides in a fit of giggles as Drew furiously tried the game again and again. Each attempt more pitiful than the last.

May dragged the lifeless corpse that was once Drew over to the gun games to try and cheer him up. This however had the opposite effect.

'You shot me!' May shrieked as blood filled her screen and her character re-spawned.

Drew flicked his hair. 'Maybe you should have gotten out of my way,' he scolded.

'Oh no, there's an alien behind you,' May called emotionlessly as she shot his character's head off.

'There was not,' Drew yelled. He re-spawned and began indisputably shooting at May.

'Was to,' she screamed, returning fire.

Passers by looked on in confusion as droves of aliens charged at them, but they were to busy trying to shoot one another.

After aliens mauled them, Drew went to the bathroom. But he couldn't find May upon his return. It didn't take long to find her looking into a crane machine at a little stuffed bear. Drew stepped up to the machine and immediately started playing it.

'You any good at these,' May asked while watching the crane arm halt above the small bear.

Drew flicked his hair. 'Hmph, watch this.' Drew pressed the button and the crane arm descended on the helpless toy.

Twenty dollars later, Drew was groveling before the crane game with the bear sitting unperturbed on top of the other stuffed toys, mocking him.

He heard a loud ding and looked up to see May holding the bear before him. 'You really suck at this,' she chuckled. She motioned for him to take the bear, 'here'.

Drew stood up and stared at the bear. 'But I was going to-.'

May rolled her eyes and shoved the bear into his hands. 'Look, I know you wanted to get it yourself, but that was to painful to watch,' she smiled.

'I was going to get it eventually,' Drew murmured.

'Emphasis on eventually,' May jeered.

'Whatever,' Drew snapped bitterly. 'Let's go, we've played everything here.' Drew strode passed May, un-amused by the stifled snickering at his expense.

As they made their way towards the exit, Drew angrily shoved the small bear into his pocket, still annoyed by its very presence.

Drew was startled when May sprinted passed him excitedly. He became exasperated when he noticed that she was running to a big pink photo booth lit up with stars and hearts.

May turned towards him happily with a big grin plastered across her face. 'I'm not doing that,' Drew professed haughtily.

May halted just outside of the fabric curtain entrance with a pleading expression on her face. 'Oh, come on,' she whined, 'I've always wanted to try one of these.'

'Then do it by yourself,' Drew suggested. He crossed his arms, refusing to take another step forward.

'It's weird to take a photo by yourself,' May stated.

'It's weird for a guy to do this,' Drew snapped.

May put her hands on her hips, annoyed at his stubbornness. 'I think there's been enough proof today that you're not a guy.'

Drew spun on his heel and made his way to the exit. May realized her mistake and skipped ahead of him to bar his way. 'Pleeeeease,' she begged, clasping her hands together and giving him the same look she gives her mother when she wants something.

Drew's eyes narrowed as he glared down on the small pleading figure before him. The stare down continued for a while, until Drew relaxed his expression and gave a long dejected sigh. 'Fine.' He would have never heard the end of it if he refused.

May's face lit up joyfully as she turned Drew around and began pushing him towards the sparkling photo booth. 'Thank you so much.'

'Let's just get this over with,' Drew said as he pulled back the curtain and stepped inside. He was surprised by how cramped it was inside. Their shoulders were practically touching as they stood before a large screen featuring them.

May gleefully scanned over the large and colorful array of buttons before them. 'What does this do?' She wondered excitedly.

'Probably changes backgrounds and gives other effects,' Drew answered, disinterested.

May pushed the button, and bubbles appeared around them on the screen. 'Wow, bubbles.' she indicated sweetly.

'Woo-hoo,' Drew yelled callously.

May shoved him slightly with her shoulder. 'Oh, lighten up you big baby.' She pressed another button, 'cool, stars.'

May noticed a pen situated on the side of the screen and picked it up. 'No way, you can draw on the screen,' she proclaimed happily.

'Yay,' Drew groaned emotionlessly.

May glanced sidelong at the bored Drew and a mischievous grin spread across her face. Drew became curious when she leaned in close to the screen, blocking his view. 'What are you drawing?'

'Stink lines,' May responded playfully.

Drew shot his hand towards her pen, but May easily avoided the movement. 'I thought you didn't care about this,' May taunted, moving the pen out of his reach.

'I do when you try to make me look stupid,' Drew barked.

'Trust me, you don't need any help with that,' May giggled.

Drew looked at the screen of themselves and the buttons for a way to retaliate. He noticed that his side also had a pen; he snatched it off the stand and began hastily scribbling on the screen.

'What are you drawing?' May shrieked, pushing his arm out of the way.

'Let's see how good you look toothless,' Drew said with an evil glint in his eyes.

'Well how about you with black hair.'

'What's that May? You're suddenly growing a beard?'

'Ew, well, you need a bag over your head so you don't offend anyone.'

'Zit-face!'

'Baldy!'

The two pushed and shoved over one another, constantly erasing and redrawing over their on-screen counterparts. Many buttons were pressed during the ensuing struggle and the screen lit up with hearts, lights, gems and many other effects and backgrounds.

Three. They both paused and looked at the huge red three that had appeared on-screen.

Two. 'I think you started the countdown,' Drew said calmly.

One. 'Quick,' May yelled frantically, 'get inside the frame.' She wrapped both her arms around one of Drew's and pulled him closer.

Zero. May realized what she had done and looked up at Drew, who in turn looked down at her. Their noses were mere inches away from one another. They both turned a deep scarlet and then a large flash went off.

They both stared at each other for a long time, unsure of what to do.

Drew took this as a good sign, she wasn't moving away.

Drew swallowed his fear and decided to make a move. He leaned in closer, his free arm reaching for the back of May's neck.

May noticed the movement and immediately pushed Drew away, which made him smash his head on the roof. He knelt down and placed his hands on his head, in pain.

May went to help but pulled away shyly, her face still red. Drew glanced up at May shuffling nervously in place and let out a frustrated sigh. _Knew these things were stupid._

* * *

><p>The market was thriving with life. The air was simply chaotic with conversation as people literally swarmed in and out of the shops. But all of this went unnoticed by May and Drew as they silently strolled through the sea of people.<p>

Neither one had uttered a word since they left the arcade.

Drew was in deep thought over their previous encounter. He had failed. He must have freaked her out. After all, she pushed him away.

Was it to soon? Was it out of shyness? Because it was him? Because he's of the opposite sex?

...Or was it the less favorable answer. That she didn't like him.

He didn't know. He might have just ruined everything. The fear was mind numbing.

Drew hesitantly glanced sidelong at May, to try and get a read on her emotions. But she wasn't there.

'May?' He made a full circle. He couldn't spot the red bandanna he was looking for. He called out her name again; the worry was evident in his voice.

'Drew!'

He turned toward the source of the voice, and saw a slender hand rise above the heads of the crowd, a few meters away from him.

Drew didn't hear the squeak May emitted when he firmly grasped her hand.

He started wading through the sea of people, pulling May along with him. He spotted an empty bench through a break in the crowd, and made his way towards it.

May instantly flopped on the bench, to catch her breath.

Drew whipped around to face her. 'You know, generally, you say something if you're getting lost,' he bristled.

May's eyebrows furrowed. 'I tried, but you weren't listening and just kept walking,' she accused.

Drew blinked. He looked at May for a moment before turning around and walking away.

'Where are you going?' May called after him.

'Just stay there,' he ordered before disappearing.

May sat there in disbelief before leaning back into the bench with a huff. She waited patiently for many minutes. She tapped her finger repeatedly against her thigh. It felt like Drew was taking forever to May.

She paused her irate motion to take a deep breath. However, the more she calmed down, the more her mind slowly drifted to Drew's attempted kiss in the photo booth.

At least she thinks he was trying to kiss her. A slight pink emerged on her cheeks at the prospect.

May pulled out the picture for a reference and softly giggled.

The picture was covered with hearts, stars and bubbles. Lines and squiggles littered the edges from their repeated drawing and erasing. But completely undisturbed in the center of the frame, were Drew and May. A deep blush cascaded their faces as they stared infinitely into each other's eyes.

May supposed it was a good picture. But one she could never show Dawn.

Examining the bizarre photo in her hands made her recall Drew's ambitious move. Had he tried to kiss her? What else could it have been? He could have been trying to get something out of her hair? But who needs to lean in that close?

May began playing with her bangs anxiously.

..._Drew tried to kiss me..._

Another question popped into May's head at this conclusion. Why had she pushed him away?

All of these thoughts were spinning around her head like a kaleidoscope. It was enough to make her head hurt.

She placed a hand on her forehead and sighed dejectedly. Dawn was right, there's only one way to know. But how would she ask?

'That's a weird expression for you to wear.'

May freaked and quickly shoved the photo back into her pocket. She saw Drew coming closer to her with a raised eyebrow, 'you okay?'

May's previously lost anger returned to her as Drew took a seat beside her.

'I'm just tired from waiting here for you,' she snapped.

'I'm sorry.'

May's eyes widened, 'what?'

Drew had his arm outstretched to May. He was holding a large and delectable looking vanilla ice cream.

May accepted the gift and looked to Drew for an explanation.

'I got us some ice-cream's as a break and... an apology. I got worried that you were lost and freaked a little.'

May beamed and chomped down gleefully on the delicious treat. 'You're forgiven,' she chimed with a mouthful of the cold delight.

A smile spread across Drew's face as he licked his own ice cream.

It took May no time at all to down the tasty treat, but it was satisfying all the same. She felt a pang of guilt over how she had snapped at him before.

'I'm sorry to.'

Drew's head perked up at the confession. 'For what?'

'For complaining just before... and... pushing you...' May turned to Drew with a concerned look in her eyes, 'Is your head okay?'

'It's fine.'

Relief washed over May. She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly and laughed, 'we just keep apologizing to each other.'

Drew finished his last bite. 'You're right. Let's just move on.'

May stretched towards the sky, glad they had gotten that out of the way. She curiously glanced over the lines of people walking past them, 'I wonder why there are so many people here.'

Drew pulled a crumpled up flyer from out of his pocket and handed it to her. 'It seems there's a large sale going on at the supermarket.'

May frowned while she read the flyer, 'fifty percent off. I'm not even going to try and get anything during that bloodbath.'

'Is it really that bad?'

'Terrible,' she stated.

'So, what are you going to do now?'

'It ends pretty soon. So I'm free until then.' She looked at Drew expectantly, and he was more than happy to oblige.

'Want to walk around some more?'

May smiled, 'I'd love to.'

* * *

><p>May pressed her face against the window, cooing and tracing circles into the glass. Three puppies were following the movements curiously. She quickly darted her finger to the right, and laughed as they fell over one another to keep eye contact.<p>

'You're torturing them. How cruel,' Drew accused jokingly.

'We're playing,' May rebutted.

'Or they're eyeing your finger for their next meal.'

'Nonsense. These sweeties wouldn't hurt a fly.'

'That's just what they want you to think.'

'You don't like dogs?'

'Nope.'

May looked appalled. 'How can you not like dogs?'

He clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. 'What's there to like. They constantly bother you. They drool everywhere. Shed their fur. Not to mention the cost of upkeep-.'

'Sure,' May interjected sarcastically. 'You were bitten by a dog weren't you?'

'When I was five,' Drew admitted.

'That was years ago,' May reasoned, 'you can't hold a grudge against them for that long.'

'You weren't the one that was mangled by a beast.' Drew shuddered at the memory.

May rolled her eyes. 'Maybe you just need to relate to one. How about that one. He looks just like you.'

Drew followed her gaze and rested upon a little pug in the corner of the pen.

Drew waved his hand dismissively. 'That looks nothing like me.'

'You're right, that's an insult to the little cutie,' May teased.

Drew was going to make a quip; about how she likened him to a dog she thought was cute. But the pug had sauntered out of his corner, and was heading to a brown puppy chewing on some food.

He pawed affectionately at the puppy. But he went unnoticed.

He tried to whine for some attention and the other puppy snarled at him before returning to her meal.

Drew was wide eyed as he watched the events transpire.

'Aw, looks like he got turned down,' May pointed out.

'Yeah,' Drew said somberly.

May noticed the change in his demeanor and smiled coyly. 'What's wrong? Starting to feel for the little guy?'

Drew eyed the pug slinking back into his corner dejectedly.

'...A little,' sighed Drew.

* * *

><p>Drew curiously scanned over the large wall in the theatre filled with movie posters. He became disillusioned when he saw a poster featuring the fourth installment of a popular action movie.<p>

He made a face as if he had tasted something terrible.

'They're making another one!? When are people going to learn that all of them are exactly the same,' he complained.

'What do you mean?'

'His daughter gets kidnapped in every single one,' he pointed out.

'Maybe,' May conceded. 'But the action scenes are still awesome.'

Drew rolled his eyes. 'If that's all you're after in a movie, sure,' he mumbled.

May's brow became furrowed. 'Fine. Then what would you watch?'

Drew slowly raised his hand and pointed to a poster of a man and a woman embracing in a park filled with cherry blossom trees.

An impish smile emerged on May's face. 'Wow, I didn't expect you to be a romance fan.'

Drew turned to her with a serious expression. 'Is there something wrong with that?'

May was shocked at his admittance. She thought he was going to give her some snarky remark or joke.

'I can just imagine you sitting on your couch with a tissue box and a box of chocolates,' she laughed.

Drew sighed, 'this is why I don't tell people.'

'Lighten up, I'm just teasing.' May placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. 'It's actually... Really cute.'

Drew coyly rubbed the back of his head. 'You want to see it?'

'Sure. But we don't have enough time today.'

'So? We'll just watch it next time.'

A tiny grin flashed over May's face. _So there's going to be a next time._

* * *

><p>'Free samples! We just opened! So come visit! Free samples!'<p>

May and Drew came upon a small girl -no older than eight- wearing a frilly pink apron. She was holding a silver tray out to them that was piled with little cakes.

'Thank you.' May popped one of the cakes into her mouth and moaned in delight, 'this is delicious.'

A huge grin spread across the girl's face. 'My Daddy made those.'

'That's amazing,' May smiled.

Drew winked at the young girl. 'Better run now. Or she'll devour the rest of your cakes.'

'I will not,' May defended.

The girl held the tray out to May once more. 'You can have another if you like.'

'You're so sweet,' May squealed, 'and your apron is adorable.

The girl looked down shyly. 'My Mommy made it for me.'

'Your Mommy is very talented,' May said.

Drew absentmindedly stared at the store while the chatted. He saw a help wanted poster plastered on the window.

'Is your store hiring new employees?' He inquired.

She perked up at the question. 'Yes! We just moved here and my Daddy made the shop. He doesn't like me helping, but I wanted to. But I'm only allowed to stay in front of the shop.'

'I'm sure you're a big help,' Drew reassured her.

She smiled before continuing. 'He told me to tell people... Um-' She scrunched her face in concentration and hesitantly recited a string of numbers. '-To call that number and that we have a website.'

Drew noted the name of the store, so he could check the information later.

The girl suddenly appeared shocked. 'Oh no. I'm gonna get scolded if I don't hand out more food.' She turned on her heel and started skipping away.

But not before turning back and trying to wave to them. Nearly dropping the tray in the process.

May waved back happily. 'She was so cute,' she mused.

Drew grunted an affirmation and May turned an inquisitive eye towards him. He was in deep thought.

'Why'd you ask about a job? You going to get one?' she questioned.

'I might,' he retorted before continuing on his way.

May followed him with a huff. She clearly wasn't going to get anymore out of him.

_If these outings with May become a regular occurrence. I'm going to need more cash_, Drew pondered while they made their way to the supermarket.

* * *

><p>The supermarket doors silently slid close behind May and Drew as they exited. The sun had begun to set, and a strong yellow poured over the market. The only sounds that could be heard were those of last minute shoppers, and storeowners who were packing up and wandering back to their homes.<p>

The day was ending.

This was met with much dismay from May. She hadn't answered any of her many questions about Drew's previous actions. But even more important, she was having lots of fun.

She didn't want it to end. She didn't want him to leave.

May shook her head. _I'm being stupid. It's not like I'll never see him again._

'It's getting late,' May began, 'I should head home.' May turned to leave and Drew walked up right beside her.

'I'll walk you home.'

For a moment, May thought that she could feel her heart skip a little. She coyly brushed some loose hair behind her ear.

'Why?'

'Because it's late. It's safer if I walk home with you,' Drew replied seriously.

That was not the answer May was looking for. 'Safer? I think the test of strength game showed that if anyone were to attack us, I'll be protecting you.'

Drew flicked his hair and smirked. 'Who said I'm coming to protect you. I'm coming to save your would be assailant.'

'I literally live ten minutes away,' she argued.

'Then I'm not going out of my way, am I?' Drew didn't wait for a reply before walking away.

May walked after him with a huff. But she was very happy, she had gotten her wish. However, that happiness was short lived after they exited the market.

* * *

><p>It was silent between the two of them again, neither one had so much as whispered as they strolled through the quiet suburban area. May was far too tense to try and make any form of conversation.<p>

The sun had disappeared behind some houses, and the rapidly increasing darkness did little to alleviate May's nervousness. It made her feel isolated with Drew.

Every breath and step he took made May feel increasingly aware of his presence than before. She could almost feel the heat radiating off his body.

Her thoughts were completely glued to Drew. She was so nervous about whether he was going to try anything again, and what she would do if he does.

At least she had found her answer as to why she had pushed him away. She had next to no experience with this kind of situation. She was scared.

It was easy to fawn over the stories and adore the films. But it was almost terrifying to actually be in them. She kept telling her heart to shut up; it felt like the whole neighborhood could hear it.

'What are you doing?'

May freaked, she was worried she had said that aloud. She turned to see Drew standing a few steps behind her.

'What are you doing?' She asked anxiously.

'I'm standing in front of your house while you're walking away from it,' he replied coolly.

May saw the familiar silhouette of her house against the darkening sky. She shuffled back to Drew, who was wearing a playful grin.

'Good thing I did come along or you would have walked right past your house.'

'I would have been fine,' she said bitterly.

'All evidence to the contrary,' he smiled.

They paused. It wasn't awkward in any way; they just both had something on their minds that they were unable to say.

May wondered whether she should take Dawn's advice and ask about his feelings. But she felt the safety of the house behind her, and opted to run.

'Had fun, see ya.'

May spun to rush inside, but Drew asked her to hold on a moment. She slowly turned back to him. He was rubbing the back of his head while looking away.

May's grip tightened. She had no clue what was going through his head. Her mind flashed to the picture and she thought he was going to try and kiss her again.

Drew cleared his throat and thrusted his hand towards her, 'here.'

May flinched. She relaxed when she saw what was in his hand. He was holding a wool rose, no bigger than the palm of her hand.

May eyed the scarlet trinket with wonder. She went to ask what he was doing, but he interrupted her.

'It's in return for the bear. I mean, it's not just for the bear. I uh... I've been dragging you around all day and I had fun. So... this is to show my thanks.'

May's eyes didn't leave the accessory. 'When?'

'I found it when I went to get the ice cream.' Drew held his free hand out to her, 'your hand?'

May lightly placed her hand upon his. It was warm and soft. She wondered why she had ever been scared.

'There's a band on the base here that stretches out.' Drew very gently pulled May's hand through the band as if he was holding something precious, which he was. He was not going to make the same mistake again.

May admired the wool bracelet while Drew continued to skittishly ramble.

'You can wear it as a bracelet like that. You can also tie it into your hair. Well of course you can, it's a hair band. But the old lady in the shop said you could tie it on your clothes as a broach. At least I think you can, that's just what I was told and...'

Drew trailed off as he watched May place her hand on her chest. 'How does it look?' She asked sweetly.

Drew stared at May, taking in the image before him. Her soft looking lips curving into a small smile, a slight red in her cheeks and crystal clear blue eyes. He resisted the urge to take her, to hold her and never let go.

'Beautiful,' he finally managed to say.

May's smile grew wider and she twisted her wrist to observe the rose once more. As she continued to gaze serenely at the lovely gift, her smile slowly faded.

May realized that Drew had inadvertently answered one of her questions for her. Friends can give each other gifts, but this was definitely not something you give to a friend.

If Drew really did like her. Then he was being so brave. While she was just trying to run because she didn't know how to deal with it.

Drew -satisfied with himself- decided it was time to take his leave. 'I won't keep you any longer. See ya around May.'

Now it was her turn to be brave. 'Wait,' she called out to him.

Drew turned back to her with a raised eyebrow. 'What?'

'Just... just hold on a second.'

May was trembling, and her heart was thumping in her ear. It was so nerve wrecking, to put your feelings out like this.

Why did he have to stare at her? It was as if his eyes were piercing right through her. It made it that much harder to say what she wanted to say.

May felt the soft rose against her skin. It made her calm. It gave her courage.

May was sick of this. Sick of the indecision. Sick of the fear. Sick of not having any answers.

She sucked in a deep breath and held it, going red in the face. This was ending now.

Drew observed May's actions with confusion. He was about to interject, but what she did next caught him completely off guard.

May quickly poured the words out in one breath, almost screaming them, 'did you try to kiss me in the photo booth?'

Drew was wide eyed. It felt like a lion had just roared at him. His face softened and a cool smirk spread through his lips. 'Yes. I did.'

There was no sudden explosion of emotion. Just relief. It was finally out in the open. They both finally had the answers to the questions that they've had for so long.

They both turned away from one another and started walking away. Neither one tried to stop the other. There was no need to.

Drew thought briefly that he should have kissed her. But pushed the thought out of his mind. There was no need to rush anything and ruin this moment of bliss. Besides, They'll have plenty of opportunities in the future for that.

The door lightly shut behind May as she leaned her back against it. She slowly sagged onto the floor, hugging the rose against her chest. Words couldn't describe how happy she was right now.

Caroline poked her head into the hallway at the sound of May's movement. She saw her daughter sitting against the door with a huge grin plastered across her face.

'Did you have fun?' Caroline asked with a delighted smile.

May almost didn't hear her mother's question. She was to busy staring tenderly at the rose nestled in her hands. May looked up to her Mother with glee.

'Yes. I did.'


End file.
